Homosuperior
by Emo Jester
Summary: This is a grt story a must read
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic its set after Xmen 2 the MRA is about to be put into legislation. As I said it is my first fic so I hope you can give me a decent review but no flames or ill set my mate Koburn on you and that isn't healthy.

****

Homosuperior

The schoolyard bell rang, as a horde of normal looking kids went to there classes, but three stood outside the principals office all looking worried apart from one.

This kid was wearing baggy jeans and a Tshirt with the phrase "May The Damned Stand Ready" printed on its back. The thing that made this teenager unique, was his black hair that was in a diagonal line across his face, which left one eye showing, with its red iris like a blood red spot on the boys face.

A head popped round the door of principals office. "Come in!" it said. To all the teenagers outside the door slowly shuffled into the office. "Well" said Principal Kelly to the boy dressed like a goth. "What do you have to say for your self." The boy in black made no sound. "Well !" said the principal in a fury, "What's your name." Then the boy spoke in a grim tone of voice "My name is Entity." 

"Entity is it" replied the Principal looking a bit startled, "Well you are a mutant aren't you." barked Principal Kelly. "Yes" replied Entity looking as if he had just swallowed a fly, "What happened this recess then" dictated the Principal.

Entity gave his Principal a funny look "Well I was minding my business, when I saw two sixth graders picking on a fourth grader so I walked over and they said to me "Oi you get over here," "So I went over and they started to get violent. So I levitated myself onto the taller ones shoulders and hit him in the head." Principal Kelly looked as if he was going to be ill. Entity continued " I then picked up a trashcan and cracked the bugger round the head with it." "His friend ran off," asked Principal Kelly.

"Yeah," said Entity. "Well the student who was getting hurt got freaked out and ran off." "Well," whispered Principal Kelly menacingly. "You have just got the new mutant registration act people, coming to our school, and putting every single mutant here on file."

Entity looked rather peaky then he exclaimed "The MRA." As Entity said those words a dozen or so teenagers came shuffling through the Principals door and they all looked at Entity as if he was a condemned criminal.

The Principal spoke as if he was enjoying Entity's discomfort. "Well now every single mutant here must write their name and address plus their abomination on this sheet of paper." 

As Entity stood up to sign the paper, a whirlwind rose and destroyed the walls of the office. A voice howled on the wind "I am Storm all students follow the lightning and don't look back.

Did you like that hey it was my first fic I have to go now and feed my creations remember I am the PERIL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!


	2. The escape

This is my second chapter of the fic homosuperior mutants appear these are the ideas of my esteemed friends Koburn and The Abomination also one of IWillMarryJustinTimberlake's mutants appears but you wont find out her power yet. Storm makes an appearance but unfortunately I don't own the X-men (dam)

………………………………...........................................................................................

They were running Entity's blood was pulsing in his ears. None of them knew why they were following this swirling mass of air and debris. All of the students ran up to the gates of an ominous looking mansion, a figure appeared from the Typhoon like a hazy spectre.

Then the figure walked from the centre of the air duct looking as if she had just been standing in a bit of a drizzle. "Well" she spoke extremely silently "Here you are at your sanctuary. This is were we will train all of you in how to hone your powers."

They wandered through the many parts of the school following this white haired woman, and then almost as abruptly as she started walking she stopped outside a room, which had a sign in gold gilt with a name engraved on it. Entity slowly read "Professor Xavier this must be the guy who wanted us here but why."

The white haired women suddenly started getting them all into groups of threes.

Entity was paired up with a two guys, one of them looked almost like Entity apart from he had no wall eye and he wasn't wearing a trench coat, but he was wearing extremely ripped jeans and a T-shirt that said "Where do you run when the world becomes your enemy." On top of that on his right hand was a leather fingerless glove. 

Entity thought to himself "Extremely appropriate." Then he looked at the other poor soul who was looking rather bedraggled. This guy was wearing a pair of combat pants but that wasn't what entity was looking at. What really caught his eye were a rather small but cool looking pair of bug wings protruding from the lads blue T-shirt.

Entity made the first step by asking them both their names. The lad in the ripped jeans replied rather quietly and said his name was Kinetic. The other guy with the wings called himself Mandible.

Whilst they were all talking Entity elbowed them both in the ribs as a really nice looking girl walked past. Entity looked at both of his new friends. He and Kinetic were looking at each other but then Mandible caught their attention. He was staring at her with mouth wide open looking as if he'd been hit in the face by a frying pan.

Again the woman's voice brought them all back to their senses. "Entity, Kinetic and Mandible come to the Professor now." As they walked in Entity thought why were they all here what was their purpose.

………………………………............................................................................................

So did you like it hopefully I am not going to get a beating from my mates especially Koburn but I couldn't help myself I hope it doesn't stop us being mates and Taz PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. 


End file.
